Library
by Oksi1205
Summary: Remy and Adrian go to the private library, but books aren't the first thing on their minds.


"Adrian."

You sit on the corner of the desk, enough to get his attention but not completely interrupting his work. He looks up. "What is it?" He asks distractedly. You place your hand on his writing hand, forcing him to stop. "Can we go to the private library?" You ask hopefully. "The one where I almost got debriefed," you add with a smirk.

"Boy am I glad you refused," he replies earnestly. He gets up from his desk. "Sure, I suppose a while away couldn't hurt."

"Yay!" You hop off the desk and start towards the door. He chuckles and shakes his head, following you. The two of you get in the elevator and ride it down to the lobby. You leave Raines Corp and make your way to the park. You look around anxiously. "Let's not save anyone from dying today," you say.

"Agreed. Let's avoid any little adventures." The two of you make it around the museum and arrive at the private entrance. You look away while Adrian enters the password. "You know you don't have to do that anymore," he mentions. "We're past the point of secrecy."

"Still. I don't want to accidentally tell anyone."

You enter the library. Dusty books line the shelves. Tables sit at the end of the room, providing a place for people to sit and read. Scholar Jameson approaches the two of you.

"Welcome," he greets politely. He takes your hand and brushes his lips across it. "Hey," you reply. Adrian nods at him. Scholar Jameson smiles at the two of you. "There's no need for a debriefing, I hope?"

"No need, friend, we just came to look around," Adrian answers.

"Ah. Well, you have the whole place to yourselves, so let me know if you need help with anything," Scholar Jameson says, walking off. You point at a row of shelves. "Should we start there?" You ask.

"Perfect." You both start looking through the rows of books. You enter an aisle and pick out a book. 'Early America', the cover reads. You flip to a random page. It tells about what actually happened in the Revolutionary War. Adrian looks over your shoulder. You begin to read out loud. "'The Revolutionary War was won through the help of many important vampires along the way…' blah, blah, blah." You flip through a few pages. Adrian smiles. You look up at him. "So you lived through all this?" You ask curiously. He nods.

"Of course." He moves away from behind you, takes a few steps, then turns around. He fixes his gaze on yours. His eyes seem to cut through you. You shiver. "It's funny," he says quietly, "that living through something isn't nearly as interesting as when it's told by you." He moves towards you slowly. Your breathing quickens. "Or, perhaps, it isn't the story itself," he murmurs, "but you." He nears you until there's only a small space in between you. He places his hands on the shelves behind you, backing you up. You look up at him. He stares back at you. No one moves. Suddenly, in one quick, fluid motion, you grab his face and bring it towards yours, pressing your lips onto his. Color dances behind your closed eyes and fireworks explode inside you. Your kisses start out soft and sweet, then gradually grow more fervent and hungry. Adrian trails kisses along your lower jaw and neck, then returns to your lips. You try to call out his name, but his fierce kisses stop you. He takes a hand from the shelf and runs it along your waist, sending tremors coursing through your body. You place a hand on his back and urge him closer. He presses his body against yours, thighs rubbing together. You move your leg and press it in between both of his. Adrian moans softly. The two of you move in a rhythm only you can understand. Warmth radiates from your bodies' closeness.

"Ahem."

It's Scholar Jameson's voice. Already caught, you both only turn your heads to look at a rather puzzled Scholar Jameson. His eyes skim over your entangled bodies. "It got quiet back here, so I thought I would check…" He shakes his head. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Adrian cuts in. "Oh, no, you aren't interrupting anything." His voice is hoarse.

"Are you sure?" Scholar Jameson looks down at Adrian's hand, which had started to creep its way up your shirt. Adrian flushes. The two of you seperate. You immediately miss his touch. Scholar Jameson gives you one last look before turning and walking away. You look at Adrian. He looks slightly flustered, with a half-smile on his face. You stare at each other for a moment before you let out a small laugh.

"What is it?" He questions.

"I get the feeling we didn't just come here for books."


End file.
